They are normally formed in discrete relatively short lengths or sections such as about 3 meters and are driven into the ground by pounding. The lengths are coupled one to another as the driving progresses. Such couplings are relatively expensive and must not only be able to transmit the driving force but also provide a good electrical connection. If buckling occurs it is usually at a coupling. The coupling process at the site of installation is difficult and troublesome. The pounding process is also difficult since the coupling must be made close to the ground while the pounding or driving process then starts over again at the top of the next section. Moreover, when threaded connections are used the pounding process may damage the ends of the rod sections. The installer then has a choice; which is, make a bad connection, or start over. Such problems are exacerbated by the malleability of the copper cladding which is easily marred or damaged. Moreover, such couplings are the usual source of corrosion or failure over the expected life of the ground rod after installation.
Examples of ground rods and couplings therefor may be seen in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,053; U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,649; Canadian Patent No. 473,618; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,186,482.
Accordingly it would be highly desirable to have a one piece ground rod which could be formed and placed directly from a large or an extended length or coil of copper clad steel rod. The handling and placement of extremely long straight sections presents a formidable transportation and placement problem and would require massive, unwieldly and very expensive equipment. This is because ground rods are oftentimes driven to significant depths. Such depths may exceed the length of a football field.
It is accordingly also desirable that the ground rod be formed in a readily transportable package such as a coil and that the placement apparatus also be portable. It is further desirable that the placement apparatus be capable of driving either coiled continuous rod or straight rod sections, and be able to pull the rod from the ground.